


Take Me To Church

by miyukoyamada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, I'm screaming bottom Dean at the sky, Incest, M/M, Past Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, mentions of abuse, past wincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyukoyamada/pseuds/miyukoyamada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean had something long ago, and it has been going on so long they don't know how to leave the past in the past. Cas is trying his hardest to ignore it all, but transparency is a character flaw of his. Dean's density doesn't allow him to see even the transparent and Sam just wants to be forgiven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty so I wrote this after being at work from 4am to 11am. I'm rewatching it all and I've stumbled around this idea for years. This takes place around season four and five I think. This is all happening too fast. My head is spinning. I've not planned anything. Send help.

Though nothing could ever be normal in the life of a hunter, something about Sam and Dean's life was always beyond abnormal. Partially because their father was an absent, abusive father, partially because he drove into Dean's head that his little brother was the sole most important thing on the planet, and partially because of reasons no one could quite pinpoint.

Sam and Dean never had a romantic relationship per se. When your brother's practically glued to your hip, you're both bound to see somethings a bit personal. However when you make it a habit to go out of your way to see those things on both ends, that's where things can get a bit tricky. It started as teenage curiosity: peeping on the other and the like. When Dean started bringing home girls, or staying out later than usual, Sam used his skills to find out what Dean was doing. Of course Dean caught him because an teenager at the peak of puberty isn't exactly the most inconspicuous. From that Dean got curious; started watching Sam the same way. What began as simple teenage curiosity became taboo once you threw the fact that they were brothers in. They both lost some of the secrecy. They began “accidentally” leaving doors open, almost as an invitation to the other. Soon eyes tracing skin was not enough. Hands became too curious to ignore. They were so cautious at first. Only when Dad was away on business, only under the cover of night, only quietly. As they grew so did the relationship. They became daring. Dad was in the next room doing research and they made it a contest to see how much they could do without their father figuring anything out. They almost never spoke about what was going on between them; they accepted it as a fact of life. The sun would rise in the morning and later that night two brothers would fuck and be happy about it. However it would be trivializing it to call it a “friends with benefits” type of relationship. Their love was an unspoken fact. Neither felt as though they needed to reiterate that they loved the other. Hell, they loved each other too much.

As Sam grew, so did his disdain towards his father. God, he would try and get their father to catch them in the act just so he might get thrown out and disowned. He did anyway. He had no regard for Dean when it happened either; there was just so much hate that it got in the way of love. Not to mention Dean's blatant idolization of the man Sam could hardly stand to look at. It all blended together unfortunately. Goodbyes were always painful, but for two boys who never said “I love you” in those exact words, there would always linger the question of if the other truly did. Distance made the question more realistic. They both tried to find solace in other people. Albeit Sam's choices were a bit more conventional, but he always strove towards normalcy. But the fact of the matter was Dean missed Sam. No matter how much he tried to deny it. It wasn't a particularly bad time or anything. It was just... not good. He didn't really laugh or smile, and no matter how much he slept, he never felt truly rested because Sam wasn't sleeping in the bed next to him.

Time and distance changed both of them. But sure enough once they'd met back up, once Sam accepted Jess's death, things were back in full swing. Well, minus Dean being the one fucking Sam. Sam had grown and gotten strong and he wasn't this lanky tall kid anymore. God he was a _man_ and something about that made Dean want to bend over to his little brother and let him take the reins. And Sam was damn good at it.

Things continued like this for years. Of course arguments ensued; Dean slept with women, Sam slept with women, they disagreed with something the other did, but at the end of the day there was no denying these boys loved each other.

Until Dean came back from hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late as always, inspiration strikes at the worst times, and I'm trying to make it work.

Times were rough after hell. There were so many secrets they kept from each other. Dean didn't want his brother to look at him with different eyes. He just wanted to see his baby brother smile at him and they'd keep up with regular life. Then Dean started noticing it all. Sam sneaking around, Ruby, their “relationship”. Sure Dean had made mistakes in hell, but he had no other choice. And he regretted it every day. The nightmares were all the guilt he needed to make him feel weak. He didn't need the judgmental eyes of the one person who was supposed to love him unconditionally looking at him like he was some kind of monster.

Then there was Castiel. An enigma to all he encountered. No matter what Dean told himself he could never quite understand where the angel stood in terms of the whole apocalypse mess. Sam saw it all from the beginning. Just the way that they looked at each other was enough for Sam to know that whatever they had, whatever skewed relationship they clung to, was all but over. Maybe Ruby was nothing but a distraction, some twisted kind of relief. Still Sam delved deeper in his bad habits. Dean buried himself in whatever he could, trying his hardest to not ask questions he knew he would not like the answer to. Sex changed. Dean faced away from Sam during sex, wouldn't look him in the eye. The passion and care disappeared. It was no longer “let's fuck because the thrill of the latest hunt hasn't worn off”, tearing each others' clothes off , Sam pounding Dean in every position he could think of right then, Dean moaning so loud the neighbors would hit the wall. It became quiet, quick, a _chore_. Then Sam's dirty truth came out. Angels glared at him in disbelief. Dean more than anything was hurt. And Sam, blinded by strength and power and adrenalin, broke the final seal and the last bit faith Dean had in him.

Finally the time came where they knew they couldn't continue to dance around the issues. Things were too broken to try and glue back together. Sam wanted out again, and he wanted to see Dean happy. They sat down at a picnic table and exchanged words. Neither let the hurt show, but losing a near lifelong relationship like that tears you apart in unimaginable ways. It was a mutual decision though; lovers no longer, that brothers would be a strong enough title. Sam left, Dean drove off in the opposite direction.

 

“Alright. Lem'me tell you something. There are two things that I know for certain, one: Bert and Ernie are gay. Two: you are _not_ gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go.”

Castiel swallowed nervously. Sure he could figure where Dean might take him, but he didn't know. Nothing was certain with Dean. He knew how people in general acted: the war, the sex; he spent years watching it. It was tedious. But Dean. Dean was something entirely different. Everything was a guess. Even the war and, though Cas would deny he ever watched Dean do it, the sex.

Cas stayed quiet the ride over, asking questions only mentally. The second the seedy strip club came into sight he knew what he was in for. Dean was going to have one of these women have sex with him. He nearly shuddered at the thought. It was not that they were not beautiful. They were his father's creations; they were all beautiful. But didn't see them in that light. He'd been there since the dawn of it all and even though he saw the flaws, he still saw them as somehow innocent. He did not want to interact with any of these women but on a purely need to basis. But Dean made it seem so necessary, like it was such an integral part of his life that he had to share it was Cas. But why would he choose to share it was Cas. He surely had seen it enough to figure why one might enjoy it, but... but not with these women. For all their sins, they were still so pure and innocent to what was true in the world. He didn't want to enter their world and bring all the darkness.

In the time it took him to blink he and Dean were seated at a table, beers in front of them staring at surroundings more than talking. Cas couldn't decide if the silence was comfortable or awkward or somewhere in the middle. Dean had this slight mischievous grin tugging at his lips as he watched scantily clad girls walk around and flaunt themselves to other gentlemen. A woman began walking their way and Dean's face was painted with a new kind of mischief.

 

Cas being Cas, awkward and never knowing what people considered normal or socially appropriate, they were kicked out of the strip club, Dean laughing the whole way out. What shocked Cas the most was the sincerity of the laugh. The angel always believed he knew Dean pretty well, but just when he thought he'd finally put all the pieces together, he realized he only had done half the puzzle.

Dean wondered if Cas really thought he was going to die. He figured he probably did because it was a freaking archangel. The fear Cas had in his eyes when he talked about Raphael was how Dean felt whenever he disobeyed his father. The Winchester wondered silently if Cas had ever had to deal with the same shit he once had.

They quietly sauntered back to the house they were squatting in both trying to not talk about what tomorrow would bring, focusing on jokes, making light of the situation. Castiel felt death looming over him like a dark cloud, and Dean, though cautious, hoped that somehow everything would work out. He felt like he knew better than to have an optimistic view of what tomorrow would bring. Sure, he would be fine... but Cas? He'd seen enough death, surely something had to happen that would make Castiel say in his life.

Dean lingered on that thought a second to long. From the time they'd gotten to know each other Dean had the developed more than a fondness for the angel. He wouldn't outright say it, but he was a decent enough guy to be around. He flung his arm around the other man's shoulder and pulled him slightly closer as they laughed about something probably nonsensical. Dean felt a closeness to the angel that he couldn't pinpoint that went beyond proximity.

_I can't break my promise to Cas._

He suddenly remembered the exact words he'd said to Cas earlier: _Alright. Lem'me tell you something. There are two things that I know for certain, one: Bert and Ernie are gay. Two: you are_ not _gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go._ Why did he say that Bert and Ernie were gay. Why was that relevant at all. And to follow it with you're not gonna die a virgin while _I,_ another man, is with you.

The hunter blamed his subconscious. It was all because of how things were once with Sam. It was the past and none of it mattered.

He looked at Cas, who looked at the ground, probably thinking of what tomorrow would hold. Dean eyed him up and down, the ceases in his forehead as he furrowed his brow, the just slightly parted lips, the way his hands fell perfectly together, peaceful and accepting of whatever fate was. Dean breathed deeply.

But it did matter.

Whatever he had with Sam was done. No questions, no possibilities that something more than family could ever happen between them again. There was too much space, too many secrets, too much time unaccounted for. They were both too different to come back together and pretend that they were capable of anything more than familial relationships.

What was it he had with Cas? Obviously some part of him thought it was more than friendship or whatever they currently had. He looked at Cas again. He sat in that same hunched over position staring down at his hands. He had to do something.

“I, uh, I meant what I said ya'know.” It came out as more of a nervous chuckle than anything.

Cas's head snapped up and he looked at the other man, “I'm sorry, what was that?” His brow was still furrowed in confusion.

Dean couldn't bring himself to look at Cas as he spoke, “About the dying a virgin thing. I'm not gonna let you die a virgin. No way to go out.”

The angel blinked in confusion and continued to stare at Dean.

“ I know... I'm not what your exactly were looking for but... hey it's better than nothing, right?” Dean continued avoiding the other's gaze and cleared his throat, “I mean... no other way to spend your last night, am I right?”

Dean knew he was blushing. He tried to tell himself he was just offering sex. He'd had plenty of meaningless sex with people over the years, why was this any different?

“Dean...” Cas's voice trailed off as he continued staring at Dean.

“...Something's better than nothing, right?”

An awkward silence filled the air between them and the decrepit house shifted as the wind blew.

The hunter swallowed dryly and finally looked up. He couldn't back down now. “Well?”

“Dean I don't get what you're-”

“Sex!” Dean shot up from where he was sitting and ran his fingers through short blond hair, facing away from the angel, “I'm offering to take your virginity so you can die like a man!”

Cas's eyes widened in surprise, the creases in his forehead less apparent. He stumbled around the idea. It seemed to him like the first time anyone had offered him sex, though he knew it wasn't. There was something different about the way Dean did it. Something different about the thought of being intimate with Dean.

Dean knew he was over reacting. He had a tendency to when things got awkward, when he felt backed into a corner. What was he thinking, offering himself up to a freaking angel! He could feel Cas's eyes boring into his back.

Cas watched Dean and a strange warmth overwhelmed him. “How... how do we do this?”

Dean spun on his heels and stared down at Cas. The darker haired man had straightened up and was staring at Dean with big blue eyes, looking at him like he had all the answers. Dean searched for words, trying to figure out where he was planning to go after this. He didn't expect Cas to actually say yes. But he had and there was no going back. Something was going to happen.

Dean swallowed dryly again, “How do we... do what?”

Cas shifted in his chair. He remembered what Dean described as awkwardness and found this to be the perfect example of the word. “Not let me die a virgin.”

The Winchester wanted to reclaim his air of arrogance and confidence when it came to sex, but the way that Cas looked at him made him feel like a clueless child. He felt like a virgin again, like he honestly had no idea how to go forward with this.

Dean stepped closer to Cas and looked down at him, “Well it usually starts with... uh, kissing.”

Cas stood and found himself face to face with Dean. He looked at the man's freckles that peppered his cheeks. Who would move first? Who was supposed to initiate? The angel felt a strange stirring in his stomach, nervousness maybe. He wanted to kiss Dean. He wanted to give into human desires.

The darker haired man leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean's. Their eyes fluttered close as they both leaned more into the kiss. It felt right, but odd. Cas's stomach tossed and turned more.

“N-now what?” Cas pulled away and look at Dean.

“Keep doing this,” Dean crushed their lips back together and softly licked as Cas's bottom lip.

Dean's hands made their way up Cas's sides, bunching up his tan jacket. His calloused hands rested in the back of the angel's neck and Cas's took it as his cue to follow Dean's lead. He nervously moved his hands to Dean's hips and lingered there because something about it felt natural. Dean wound his fingers in Cas's short black hair as tongues caressed and each pulled the other closer. Cas could feel what he imagined was Dean's hardening cock poking against his hip. He felt himself blushing at that thought. He'd seen humans interact in such ways before; hell, he'd seen Dean interacting with others in this way before. But something about him being in the place of those others made him shiver with... anticipation? Anxiety? Whatever it was his stomach did flips again as an impure thought entered his mind; he _wanted_ this. He'd wanted this since he first laid eyes on Dean in hell. But Dean... surely he was doing this out of obligation. Surely this would all be over tomorrow morning when he was smote. He dung his fingers into Deans hips in what had to be desperation, wanting to cling to this moment; wanting to cling to Dean.

Dean's heart fluttered as Cas held his hips. The Winchester wanted rut against Cas but he figured that might be a bit too much for the angel. He wanted to control himself, show that he wasn't starved for sex, like he wasn't putty in Cas's inexperienced hands. He kept one hand in Cas's hair and moved the other down to his shoulders, encouraging him to shrug off the jacket. They were both wearing too many layers. The angel moved his hands from Dean's hips to take the jacket off and let it pile on the floor. Dean took this moment as a chance for him to shed some clothes as well. Damn them both from dressing in layers, Dean thought as they reconnected lips and bodies. Dean wanted to reach down and grab Cas's dick and stroke it through his pants like he use to do to Sammy but-

He almost pulled away from Cas at that thought. Was Cas just a replacement for Sam? No, no, that couldn't be it. He wouldn't do that to Cas. What he felt for Cas was different than what he used to feel for Sam. It had to be. Dean's hands found there way to Cas's shirt. He began undoing the buttons, trying to focus on what was in front of him rather than what happened in the past. He felt guilty that when he thought of sex he thought of Sam. He wanted Cas to give him new memories. He wanted to be those memories for Cas.

Dean's hands trailed down Cas's chest, down to his stomach, wondering if Cas was hard, wondering what Cas would feel like inside him. He moved his hand down Cas's trail of hair to his pants where he was stopped by the angel's belt. He wanted to undo it and drop to his knees and take Cas's cock in his mouth, but he didn't. He didn't want to alarm the angel with so much sexuality at once. Things could be slow and that was okay.

Dean leaned away and took off Cas's tie and unbuttoned shirt. He marveled at the man in front of him before Cas reached out and tugged at his shirt. Cas may have been clueless but desire can make it so even the most innocent of men somehow know exactly what to do. Dean tugged his shirt off and stared at Cas. Where would they go from here? How far would they even go? Was Cas even comfortable with this? Did he even want this?

 _No, stop worrying,_ Dean told himself, _Cas knows how to take care of himself. If he didn't want this, he'd stop._

“What now?” Cas spoke in hushed growl of a voice.

Dean's knees almost went weak when the angel spoke. Cas could say anything in that voice and Dean would follow it.

“Whatever you want.”

That was not the correct answer. Cas didn't know what he wanted, what he should want. He was going in to this blind and Dean, somehow submissive Dean, was his only lead. Cas simply stood and stared at the human, waiting for him to do something. Again, Cas knew about sex, but he didn't know about sex with Dean.

An awkward air came over them again as they stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the next move.

“...Dean I... I don't know what to do,” Cas looked down at his feet.

“We'll, uh... we'll do whatever feels comfortable... whatever feels right.”

Dean took Cas's hands in his, questioning if Cas even knew that Dean expected him to be the one giving in this situation. He probably didn't. Dean generally was so dominate, why would Cas think this would be the situation where he wasn't. Dean would nudge Cas, but try not to lead him.

Dean leaned back in and proceeded to kiss him. As the kiss became heated, hands became wondrous. The hunter traced his hands down Cas's back, feeling lean muscles and soft skin. Cas's hands went back to Dean's hips, gently resting them right above them hem of his jeans. Dean's hands moved to Cas's jeans then circled around to the front. He began slowly undoing the other's belt, just to make sure none of this was too overwhelming for the angel. Dean glanced around the room at where they might actually be able to lay down and make things happen. The only plausible place was where

Dean's sleeping bag was laid out. It would have to do.

With no response from Cas besides him moving his hands slightly up and down Dean's hips, Dean took it as a chance to do what he wanted. Without warning he dropped down to his knees earning a slight gasp from Cas. He slowly pulled the dark haired man's pants down to just below his boxers and looked up. Cas may have not known much about sex, or human sexuality, but his body certainly did. His cock stood tall and proud, pushing out desperately against his boxers. Dean bit his bottom lip and looked past the angel's length to his face. He stood with his lips slightly parted and eyes half closed with what Dean hoped was lust. Cas reached a hand down and set it atop Dean's blond-brown hair, stroking it gently. The hunter moved a hand up the angel's leg and let it rest below his boxers.

“Is this okay?” Dean slipped his fingers just past Cas's underwear and let curious fingers rest on his thigh.

Cas's swallowed nervously and nodded and that was all the encouragement Dean needed. He tugged down Cas's underwear and left them and his pants pooling at his ankles. He was eye level with the angel's erection and for some reason his mouth was watering. His cock was larger than Dean's and had a bit more of an upward curve than his. Dean bit his bottom lip again and began peppering kisses along Cas's thighs and hips. He wanted to just take Cas in his mouth, but that was probably too much for the angel. He would take his time and everything would be okay.

Cas was flustered. His knees seemed to be getting weaker with ever tender kiss Dean placed, placing them everywhere except the place Cas wanted it the most. He'd never really considered himself a sexual person, but right now he wanted the Winchester to touch his penis in whatever way Dean was willing too. And Dean was more than willing to.

Dean spat into his hand and gently grasped the other man's dick. Cas loudly took a breath in at the contact and leaned into Dean's caress. The lighter haired male smiled up at his innocent reaction and began stroking it a bit quicker, eager to see what other noises the angel could make. Dean could feel his own erection pressing hard against his jeans. He reached a hand down to readjusted it and lightly thrust into it, hoping Cas's wouldn't notice. Dean kissed at Cas's inner thigh, rough stubble brushing against sensitive skin causing Cas to release a choked moan. Cas's nimble fingers became laced in Dean's soft hair. He looked down at the man. He'd never really had a moment to just admire Dean. He was peppered in freckles on his shoulders and lightly on his chest. There were stray scars all along his arms and s few along his chest in back. Leading the though life of a hunter, that was bound to happen. Something swelled in Cas's chest as he looked down at the other man.

“Is this okay?”

Cas was at a loss for words and replied with a nod.

“...Can I do more?”

Cas nodded faster.

Dean smiled shyly at him and he smiled back.

The Winchester gave a broad wet lick along the protruding vein on the underside of the angel's cock, watching it twitch in excitement, watching Cas's face, making sure he was enjoying everything about these moments. He circled his tongue around the head of the other man's length, then flicked his tongue across the slit just beginning to leak with precum, causing the older man to shudder. Cas felt his knees getting weaker with ever gentle touch of Dean's tongue, but still he wanted more. The angel pulled a bit harder at Dean's hair, pushing him slightly towards his cock, standing proudly and begging for more. Dean pressed his lips to the leaking tip and Cas's dick twitched towards the warmth of hunter's mouth.

“Dean... please,” Cas growled as he tightened his grip on Dean's short hair even tighter.

Dean never considered that Cas would be one for begging, or dominate, or so into this. Dean swallowed the other man's cock down to the hilt on the first go. He'd had so much practice over the years. He felt Cas's cock repeatedly twitching against the back of his throat. Dean pulled back, a string of saliva from his lips to the angel's length. Cas's mouth was open, panting, eyes staring down at Dean, nearly commanding him to continue. It was like Dean had flipped a switch in the older man. He went back to the cock, wrapping one hand around the base, pumping it agonizingly slowly, and licked and lightly sucked the tip. He enveloped Cas's hard dick in his mouth and began sucking and bobbing his head, all while moving his hand up and down the shaft in time with his bobbing. He felt Cas tensing up as if about to come and pulled away

He wiped his lips with the back of his hand, “Not so fast.”

“It's good Dean,” the angel paused and looked down at his feet again, “... I want more.”

“Good,” Dean stood back up smiled.

Cas looked down at the obvious bulge in Dean's jeans and shifted his gaze to seem like he wasn't looking, “You like it?”

Dean nodded, blushing, causing his freckles to stand out more against heated skin.

“What can I do for you?”

Dean reached down and began undoing his own belt, eager to free his erection that was now painfully pushing against rough fabric. He pulled his jeans down first, exposing gray boxers with a dark wet spot where his tip was pressed against. Cas let out a breathy sigh and bit down on his bottom lip. He stepped out of the clothing pooling at his ankles, leaving him fully exposed, and took a few small steps toward Dean.

“May I... may I touch it?”

There was something strangely endearing about the angel's awkwardness, complete lack of knowledge, but primal instinct to want, willingness to learn and do whatever it took to please Dean.

Dean chuckled and bridge whatever gap was left between the two. At the contact Cas's hips rutted up against Dean's and the hunter let out a low moan that made Cas's dick twitch pleasantly.

“Please touch.”

With that Cas slipped a hand between the two of them and palmed at Dean's still covered erection, Dean jutting into the warm touch. The dirty-blond man move his hands to his boxers and slowly inched them down, desperate to feel Cas's bare skin against him. Dean pulled back to spit in his palm and began slowly working at his own cock. Fumbling, Cas moved Dean's hand out of the way and took hold of the other man's cock, stroking it from base to tip languidly.

“So warm,” Cas's whispered as Dean rested his head on Cas's shoulder, trying hard not to pant.

This was a normal touch for Dean, to have someone else stroking his cock, but something about the way Cas did it, maybe the way he moved his hand, maybe because it was something he's wanted for a while, but _something_ made it so different and, curse him for saying this, romantic.

“Let's go lie down,” Dean said in a breathy whisper pulling his boxers and jeans off.

Cas nodded and let go of Dean's dick, allowing Dean to lead the way over to his sleeping bag laid out on the ground.

“Sorry we don't have an actual bed.”

The angel smiled and kissed Dean's neck, “It's fine.”

Dean unzipped the sleeping bag and spread it out so both of them could at least try to fit on it and laid on his back, staring up at Cas.

“What now?” the angel questioned lowering himself next to Dean.

“How far do you want to go?”

“As far as you want to.”

The Winchester rolled onto his side so he was facing Cas, concrete beneath the sleeping bag hard against his hips, “Well we could actually have sex... I-if you want that is.”

Cas swallowed dry, “How?”

Dean was now bordering on annoyance. Sure the cluelessness was cute and all but he was so close to screaming “Just fuck me already!” and do away with all the formalities. Dean always thought if they ever had a first time it would be fast, all hands and moans, wet kisses and aching for each other. But this was okay too. This is what he should have expected.

Dean climbed on top of Cas wordlessly, straddling him, and leaned down pressing a feverish kiss on the other's lips. Dean felt so good on top of Cas. The dark haired man's hands immediately went to Dean's hips, holding him there, thumbs digging in desperately. Dean began to move his hips, rutting against Cas's length. They both moaned into this kiss, thankful for the friction. It seemed like they had been waiting years for this. Hell, they'd danced around the thoughts since they first met. Cas pulled back, panting, thrusting up to meet Dean's hips in the roughest way possible.

“Cas... Cas please...”

“Please what Dean?” Cas growled.

“Please... please fuck me... I can't take it anymore.”

“You want me to... to do that to you?”

“Yes Cas. Please.”

“What do I do?”

“Uhm, first,” Dean reached over to his duffle bag and felt around for his lube he always kept in there... just in case, “put this on your fingers and stretch me open.”

Cas cocked his head in confusion.

“Put them in my ass.”

Cas nodded as Dean got off him to lay on his back and give Cas better access. The angel spread the hunters legs wide and took this moment to study the younger man. He had a trail of blondish brownish pubic hair that started at his belly button and continued downward. Now with Dean's legs spread, he could see it around his hole and for some reason Cas was happy. He was masculine and tough and while a fragile human, Cas didn't feel like he would break him with a single touch.

“What are you doing?” Dean pulled Cas back into reality.

Cas could only smile stupidly, “You're beautiful.”

Dean's blush became more apparent.

The angel did as Dean said, lathering two of his fingers up with lube. Cas's delicately circled Dean's hole with one of the slick fingers, earning a quiet hum of pleasure. He gently pressed the digit harder against the hole and felt Dean relax into to touch, and finally Cas pressed inside him.

“N-now move it around... please.”

Cas did as Dean said, thrusting it in and out, curving it into the warm, wet flesh. Dean arched into the touch, back against it when Cas pulled it out even slightly. He was begging for more. Cas could tell how much Dean wanted his. He could figure out what to do from here.

Dean reached down and grabbed his thighs, pulling them back and letting Cas see more. Dean was shy and embarrassed, but god he didn't care. Without warning Cas inserted another finger, making Dean gasp pleasantly. He spread his fingers slightly thrusting them in and out while curving them and he could tell Dean was holding back his moans.

Cas wrapped his other hand around Dean's cock, seeming starved for attention. “Let me hear you moan.”

With the angel's fingers inside him and hand around his dick, he was already so close to being spent. Now with Cas telling him what to do, wanting to hear his voice as he moaned, that was almost too much. But the night was still so young. There was still so much he wanted from the angel. Cas was so clueless but he was doing everything right, especially for a first timer.

“I can't wait any longer Cas. Enough teasing.” Dean released his legs and Cas pulled his fingers out.

“Do I need a condom?”

“No I'm clean and you're sure as hell not gonna get me pregnant.”

They both smiled weakly at each other and Dean lightly pushed Cas back so he could sit up straight.

“Are you ready?” Cas nearly whispered.

“Yeah. Lay on your back.”

Cas did as he was told and let Dean straddle him. He liked how it looked: Dean above him, their cocks nearly touching, Dean looking down at him with lustful eyes. Dean reached back to grab the lube and took Cas's dick in his hand, stroking it slowly. Cas bucked his hips up, meeting Dean's. Dean was nearly amazed at the angel's willingness to do this. But they both wanted so no questions were asked.

The hunter rubbed the other man's length down with generous amounts of lube and rubbed it teasingly against his pert hole. Cas was breathing heavily, staring Dean down.

“Put me in you.”

Slowly Dean lowered himself onto Cas's cock, a low guttural moan spilling from Cas's lips. Dean's length twitched at the obscene sound. He pushed Cas past the ring of muscle and lowered himself fully down on to it. He was nearly crying because of how good Cas felt inside him. Cas immediately started moving his hips, eager for more friction but not getting as much as he hoped.

“Dean please, move. I need you to move.”

Dean could only nod as he started to rock his hips making Cas's cock thrust in and out of him slightly. Dean's mouth was agape, almost panting, sweat just beginning to glisten on his light, freckled skin.

“Yes Dean... Yes, so good inside you.”

Dean remembered how he felt when Sam praised him. Something about this felt more real, more tangible. These were profanities by the angel's standards and god, Dean wanted to make every bad word fall from those holy lips.

Dean started thrusting faster, loving the feeling of the angel's cock thrusting in and out, brushing his prostate intoxicatingly, and beautiful hands encouraging him roughly downward to maximize force. Obscene noises fell from both men: low guttural moans from Cas and breathy whimpers and begs from Dean. Cas's head was spinning from the beauty of it all and suddenly he understood why people had sex, that was, if all people had sex like Dean Winchester and touched each other like his human touched him. The hunter leaned down pressing their chests together and tangling his fingers in dark, disheveled hair, their thrusting causing wet slaps to ring in the empty room. A string of curses fell from Dean's lips has he rutted against Cas's abdomen. Cas's hands moved from Dean's hips up his back, holding him as close as he could get the other.

“Cas...” Dean whispered in the angel's ear and Cas swore it was the most endearing thing he'd ever heard.

With no warning Cas pushed Dean off and onto his back leaving the blond with a dumbfounded look. Sure the dark haired male had no experience but he knew what he wanted, what his body wanted. As if he'd been doing this his whole life, Cas hoisted Dean's legs up to get a better view and angle, aligned his throbbing, leaking cock with the Winchester's ass, and began thrusting as if his life depended on it. Dean screamed out in pleasure as Cas hit that special spot every time and moved a hand down to stroke his twitching erection. There was no way he was going last much longer with the angel doing this.

“Cas- Cas please,” Dean choked out between ragged moans, “Cas I can't- I can't!”

“You can't what?” The harsh tone of the other man's voice made Dean's dick twitch more in his hand as he thrust upwards

“I can't wait! I'm gonna- Ah! I'm gonna cum!”

“Please Dean... Please.”

That was all the encouragement he needed. In another hard thrust against his prostate, Cas's low, demanding voice, and Dean was spent. Cas felt Dean tighten around him and his thrust became more short and erratic. For some reason he loved the look of the human with stripes and pools of semen on his chest. He felt a heat growing in his abdomen.

“Do I-”

“Cum inside me! Please!” Dean screamed as he rode out his orgasm.

Cas gripped Dean's thighs hard enough to leave bruises, “Dean! Dean! Dean!” the angel moaned as he came inside the hunter.

A few more haphazard thrust and slow ones to draw it out, and Cas all but collapsed on top of his human. They breathed heavy against each other, nearly shaking from the intensity of their orgasms, sweaty body atop sweaty body and it was so perfect. Something about these moments before a battle in a shit hole of a house laying on a concrete floor only made slightly better by an old sleeping bag was perfect. Cas leaned up just enough to place a gentle kiss on the hunter's mouth, and that may have been the first time Dean had ever seen Cas truly smile.

 


End file.
